Project ARMS
Viz Media | publisher_other = Kana Planet Manga Comics World Level Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday magazine Komik Remaja | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1997 | last = 2002 | volumes = 22 | volume_list = }} ABS-CBN, Studio 23, Hero Cityvibe | first = 7 April 2001 | last = 29 September 2001 | episodes = 52 }} is an anime and manga series that is heavily influenced by ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The series is created by Kyoichi Nanatsuki and Ryoji Minagawa. In 1999, the manga received the Shogakukan Manga Award for shōnen. It stars a young man named Ryo Takatsuki, who at the beginning of the series believes that he was in an accident causing his right arm to be severed from his body. However, as the story progresses, it is revealed that he was actually a test subject for experiments involving genetics and an "ARMS" nanomachine implant, along with 3 other youths: Kei Karuma, Takeshi Tomoe, and Hayato Shingu. They all meet under strange circumstances and after many battles they set off on a journey to rescue Ryo's girlfriend Katsumi Akagi who is kidnapped by the Egrigori. The Egrigori are the creators of the ARMS technology. The ARMS The ARMS weapons are named after characters in Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. Each of the ARMS is a weapon made of thousands of nanomachines and minerals that have the capability to merge with a biological being, and are capable of mimicking a lost limb (as is the case with Kei, Takeshi, Hayato, and Ryo). Further more, each "ARMS" has differing battle modes, which vary in appearance and use. Each ARMS also has several progressions of power, the last of which usually involves the ARMS covering the entire body of the user, making them look more or less like the Alice in Wonderland character they are named after. The four original ARMS weapons were Jabberwock, White Knight, White Rabbit, and Queen of Hearts. They each possess an artificial intelligence within them that is similar to the Alice in Wonderland character they are named after. The Keith Series ARMS do not have artificial intelligences within them. *Ryo Takatsuki - Jabberwock *Hayato Shingu - White Knight *Takeshi Tomoe - White Rabbit *Kei Kuruma - Queen of Hearts *Keith Red - Gryphon *Keith Blue - Dormouse *Keith Violet - March Hare *Keith Silver - Mad Hatter *Keith Green - Cheshire Cat *Keith Black - Humpty Dumpty *Akagi Katsume - Bandersnatch *Takashi Takatsuki (a.k.a. James Huang) - Mass Production Modulated ARMS Characters See also : List of Project ARMS Characters Main Characters Ryo Takatsuki : The main character of the anime. He seems like your regular polite and friendly teenager, but he has extraordinary hidden abilities. Ryo's parents, Iwao and Misa Takatsuki, are former mercenaries who knew he would have to combat Egrigori someday, and quietly trained him in survival techniques, martial arts, and strategy. Ryo always calmly analyzes any new situation and figures out the best solution. Ryo also has a high regard for human life and free will, and always fights for these with everything he has. Cool headed most of the time and an excellent leader, strategist, and overall combatant, Ryo nonetheless dislikes killing, but will do so if necessary. Ryo cares a great deal about his childhood friend, Katsumi. As of the epilogue, they are married and have a child who is strongly implied to be the reincarnation of the redeemed Black Alice. Hayato Shingu : He is an incredibly passionate person. He constantly lives in the moment, and can switch from rage to shock to grief all in an instant. He also has a powerful sense of justice, and will instantly leap in to protect the helpless or punish evildoers. When Hayato was seven he saw Egrigori slaughter everyone in his home village and burn it to the ground. Keith Black killed his parents before his eyes and cut off his left arm, which was later replaced by his ARMS. Hayato then went to live with his grandfather Juzo and learned the Shingu style of martial arts. Haunted by his parents' deaths Hayato only lived for revenge, and he hunted down and destroyed Egrigori agents wherever he found them. After Hayato meets Ryo and his fellow ARMS he gains more self-control, self-awareness, and compassion, which allows him to unlock the 'Heart of Water' technique; a skill that allows him to read his opponents - shortly after, he used it to defeat the superhumanly strong mutant martial artist, Kou Karunagi. Eventually Hayato gives up his revenge and becomes a protector rather than a destroyer, allowing him to access the Knight's ultimate form. Hayato and Kei grow closer over the course of the series, and as of the epilogue, have apparently been in a relationship for some time. Takeshi Tomoe : He is the most unlikely hero of all the ARMS subjects. Takeshi is smart, skinny, sensitive, solitary, and timid, the classic target for high school bullies. Takeshi was constantly tormented at school, which caused his ARMS to first activate. Takeshi then became even more isolated, genuinely loathing his own body and his cowardice. After Takeshi meets Ryo and his fellow ARMS he finally realizes he is not alone. He also realizes his family and friends are what he really cares about, and that he must fight to protect them. Takeshi then becomes a brave, loyal, and powerful member of the team. In addition to his ARMS, Takeshi's reflexes are incredibly fast. Since sustaining crippling injuries at the hands of Kou Karunagi, Takeshi and the White Rabbit was in a dormant, cocoon-like state and was communicating with Alice while the rest of the team was fighting in Carillon Tower. However, when Ryo and the Jabberwock merged with Black Alice, White Alice offered Takeshi his choice of one of many weapons, all of which would give him more power than any earthly weapon. Takeshi declined the power however, and instead took White Alice with him out of her isolation in Carillon Tower, and using their combined power they were able to attack and merge with the Jabberwock which allows White Alice to directly confront her evil half. Kei Kuruma : She is the only girl of the four protagonists. Unlike the others, Kei has known about her ARMS her entire life. She was raised by the Bluemen, the organization that combats Egrigori and originally implanted ARMS in the four teens. Kei was raised and trained as an elite soldier. But because many of the Bluemen saw her as a weapon and not a person, Kei grew up extremely lonely, bitter, and even a little vicious. This all changes when Kei meets Ryo and the other ARMS subjects, the only people who truly understand Kei. With them she finally learns true friendship and teamwork. Kei and Hayato grow closer over the course of the series, and as of the epilogue, they have apparently been in a relationship for some time. Katsumi Akagi : Ryo's neighbor and classmate, and is very kind and compassionate. She is also extremely strong willed, and has no problems telling people when they are being idiots. Katsumi has been Ryo's closest friend since early childhood, and secretly loves him. Unknown to Katsumi herself, she is also an Egrigori experiment with a vital part to play in Egrigori's master plan. Katsumi was, in fact, one of the original ARMS-compatible embryos which is why she and Kei bear such a close resemblance to one another. However, she was not given an ARMS implant for unknown reasons. After Ryo's ARMS activates, Katsumi is always beside Ryo trying to keep him calm and sane. Katsumi is taken prisoner by Egrigori in episode 11, but despite her long imprisonment she is always certain that Ryo will come for her. As of volume 18, she has seemingly been killed by the actions of Keith White and Ryo. White used Keith Green's time space jump to pull her into the path of one of Ryo's attacks. However, she is ressurected in the aftermath of Alice's death. In the epilogue, she and Ryo are married and have a child who appears to be the reincarnation of the redeemed Black Alice. Anime First Chapter Second Chapter See also * List of Project ARMS releases References * TV Tome Page External links * * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Comics based on Alice in Wonderland Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Manga of 1997 Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards de:Arms es:Project ARMS fr:Arms it:Project ARMS ja:ARMS tl:Project ARMS th:อาร์ม หัตถ์เทพมืออสูร zh:ARMS神臂